


Another Lord in Fódlan

by ThisExcellentObsession



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Lord of Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, Not beta-read, Takes place after Easy mode, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisExcellentObsession/pseuds/ThisExcellentObsession
Summary: Avalon was going to need all the help that it was going to get if they had to stand against the Gallus Empire's invasion once more. So, as the leader of Avalon, Lord decided to put her foreknowledge into work and seek allies from a faraway continent called Fódlan.
Relationships: Fram (Lord of Heroes)/Lord (Lord of Heroes)
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this but I'm also interested in this idea. Does anyone else see how similar Lord is to Edelgard?

As Lord looked in the mirror, she saw her iconic attire of a black tunic, black pants, and a pair of black gloves. Past her shoulders, her long blue hair fell into wavy locks just below them.

She was given a new opportunity by Mu, and with it, she is going to find a way to stop the Gallus Empire.

To her disappointment, she had only one year to put her plans into action before the insidious plots of Gallus really start to blossom.

Before, in the previous loop, Lord saw Fódlan, a land unknown to her before she until she spotted it on the Chronicles. At the time, she had ignored the land due to a lack of needing any sort of contact with a completely unknown continent, but recent events have caused her to believe that allying herself with at least one of the factions in Fódlan would be beneficial in Avalon's fight against the Gallus Empire. But which one would be the best choice?

There were three factions in Fódlan: the Adrestian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Leicester Alliance. Allying with one of them in return for any help they could provide her would be difficult enough, so Lord doesn't have much expectations of being able to get all three factions on her side. She'll just have to see which nation would be more amiable to helping foreign lands in exchange for the help of any trouble (like a future war that she heard of that united the three factions together).

Last time, she had gotten news about this new land from Rouin, but she's unsure if it is the same as the last loop. The last she heard of Fódlan was around the end of her previous loop in which it was still fighting after five years after war broke.

Helping the three factions resolve their differences might make it easier for her to get them to ally with Avalon.

Nevertheless, Lord was leaving today on 7th day of the Fourth month, which is around a year before Avalon had to deal with the Gallus Empire. The affairs of the kingdom would be handled by Rouin, like the last loop she was in. This time, she would be traveling even further than she ever has before. Of course, she made sure to appoint someone to handle the defense of the country, just in case the Gallus Empire made any early moves, not like they would make one on such a small, unimportant kingdom, but it would be better to be safe than sorry. This was the same empire that provoked Count Oswald to revolt against the Kingdom of Avalon.

The person she would entrust with the defense of the kingdom would have to be Johan Talede. He is a very dedicated knight, and many in the army already trust him with how frequently he trains with them. With that trust and his skills in swordsmanship, he would be a good choice for helping defend the country if the time comes. It's not like she could get Astrid in his place since she doesn't even know of Astrid's whereabouts in this timeline.

A possible disguise she could take up in Fódlan could be as a foreign noble from a small country, which would make it more prudent for her to bring the rest of her knights along with her. However, that same disguise would make it unlikely that her death in an unknown country would bring much backlash to Fódlan as a continent if they choose to hold her hostage or murder her. Her country, Avalon, isn't very well known at this time after all. Maybe a noble disguise would be unwise, but acting as a commoner and being unable to hide her nobility would be even more unwise. A better disguise would be for her to pretend to be a fallen noble from a foreign country seeking her fortunes elsewhere. There would be no ransom to give and her demeanor could be easily explained away as being a former nobility. In addition, if she says she isn't from Fódlan, any lack of knowledge can be explained away as to being a foreigner.

With that settled in her mind, she walked onto the boarding plank to a boat, _the_ _Skidder._ As she walks upon it, she spots Johan and Cannae waiting to see her off back onshore. She had made sure that they knew that both of them, along with Lynn and Rouin, would be in the country to watch over its affairs. What more would they need to know? She had the other knights with her. Charlotte hadn't forgotten her bonnet. Mikhail had brought new strings for his bow. Fram hadn't left Durandal under her bed like the last time.

"Hey Lord! Make sure not to do anything I wouldn't do!" Yup, that was Cannae. "Especially you Charlotte! You always do the things I wouldn't do!" Charlotte's cheeks grew red at that comment.

Johan, as strict as ever, starts to scold her, "Cannae, we shouldn't be bothering Lord just as she's leaving!" He wasn't able to finish his scolding as he had to suddenly dab his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Hey, Johan! You're crying. Don't cry, we'll be only gone for a year!" Charlotte exclaimed spiritedly.

"Remember that I will be spending only a year there. This will be the longest I will have left Avalon, so I trust that you all will keep it safe." Lord made sure the urgency of her statement was conveyed to both of them by peering into their eyes. It seems they already knew by the way they were nodding.

"We already know. You can leave now, you know that right?" Cannae said with exasperation in her tone. Johan just sighed.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Lord replied, admittedly a little thinly. "I suppose we will be seeing you two around a year from now."

"We'll make sure of it, Lord!" Johan said while motioning Cannae to do the same. "Y-yeah! Don't worry because I'm here to watch over everyone here!" So she claimed.

"You mean that Rouin, Lynn, you, and I will be here to watch over everyone!" He said as he grabbed her by her collar. "Don't worry Lord. We will watch over everything here! So, we'll see you all later!"

Lord nodded and turned around before the two could rope her into any more goodbyes. The rest of her knights followed behind her, Fram behind her, Mikhail to her left, and Charlotte to her right.

As she boarded the boat, she saw everyone at the castle waving at her and her group. From Rouin to the new cook, Mabel, everyone was waving her goodbye. So, she waved back. Fram and Charlotte waved as well, but Mikhail kept up his air of mystery by just nodding to their farewell.

Turning back to the crew at the boat she made sure of a few things.

"Did you all receive the money I gave to you for your silence about my journey?" Even if this would not guarantee much against more money, having some sort of safeguard against unwanted links to the monarch of Avalon would be wise in the long run.

"Yeah, we got the money. I don't suppose you would be willing to share more for some supplies on this journey since Fódlan is a pretty far place from here?" A man with a slouched back muttered this to her.

"How dare you ask Lord for more money!" Fram yelled at them. She's as raring to go, as usual.

"We already prepared enough rations to supply this journey. You should have enough since we gave you more than enough to make this journey." Lord made sure her knights knew this fact before they departed just in case a scenario as this happened.

"Alright, you did. Doesn't mean I shouldn't try to get more money out of it." The slouched man walked away after gritting this out.

"What was that about?" Charlotte asked.

"I suppose they desire more money for our journey on the ship. It would be prudent for us to not lower our guards around them." Even without saying this, Lord knew that they would have kept their guards up after that man had talked to them.

They all just nodded their assent.

The journey was surprisingly uneventful. No surprise pirate attacks or such. Lord was aware of how good the ship crew she had chosen must be if they were willing to carry unknown passengers safely. So, she makes sure none of her knights got on the bad side of any of the crew members. It wouldn't have mattered much since the group she brought with her were well-behaved even without her telling them to be.

Once they arrived safely upon what was presumably the shores of Fódlan, she and her knights unpacked their items from the ship.

Their bags were heavier than the last time she went on a trip (which was to the Gallus Empire in the last loop) since Lord knew from that time that the coins from her homeland wouldn't find an equal value in a foreign land. So, she made sure to bring a hefty amount of gold ingots instead.

With how heavy the bags were, she had Fram carry them as she was the strongest member of her team.

"Lord, do you know where we are going?" Fram said as she effortlessly lifted the bags.

Lord had researched possible places where they could go and one of the options Mu had given her on the boat ride there seemed perfect for her purposes. "We will enroll in Garreg Mach Officers Academy as a fallen noble and her loyal servant. In that academy, there's a solid chance we could ally with at least one of the factions."

"But Lord, aren't there three of us knights?" It seems Fram had noticed this discrepancy immediately.

"I'm assuming Lord wants Charlotte and me to scout the lands while you and Fram attend the school," Mikhail said dispassionately.

"But why Lord, wouldn't it be better to have all three of us protecting you!" Charlotte as passionate as ever brings this up. "What if something goes wrong and I'm not there to heal you or Fram?"

"A fallen noble enrolling in an academy for nobles requires a lot of money. Having just Fram and I enroll looks infinitely less suspicious than all four of us enrolling and it costs less as well." Lord then muttered, "Also, it wouldn't be very wise to bring an archer and healer if I want to fend off trouble at an academy."

Mikhail definitely heard her say that as he began to look at her as if she was a small child. He was an elf after all.

Charlotte, on the other hand, definitely had not heard the last part Lord said.

"Let's head to Garreg Mach Officers Academy, then!" She said while sprinting swiftly along the path towards Garreg Mach Monastery. Mikhail followed after her quickly while Fram ran after the two, carrying Lord on her back. It's not as if the often sedentary Lord could run as fast as her knights after all.

After a week or so of traveling by foot and resting every day, Lord and the others set up their last camp together. They, more like Mikhail with his ranger experience again, set up tents and a campfire to cook the game Mikhail and Fram caught on the way there. There were squirrels, fish, and even deer next to the campfire waiting to be cooked. Lord was used to doing this due to her army and she having to do something similar while marching their way towards the Gallus Empire when they received an influx of unexpected, new recruits in the last loop.

This would be the last day all four of them would still be together. After this, they would be splitting off into pairs with their own goals: Lord and Fram will be in Garreg Mach Officers Academy trying to gain allies for the upcoming war (that the others wouldn't know about) while Charlotte and Mikhail will out scouting towns and cities looking for the reason of the war. Lord tried not to tell them much other than that Mu had told her about an upcoming war here. She knew that an influential figure named Edelgard von Hresvelg would be the one to spark the flames of war, but she didn't know the reason for it due to some higher power blocking the information on her. This was like with Kartis. Oddly like the situation with him and the Chronicles.

Anyways, Lord had to get that information in order to prevent the war from happening. Because if it did happen, then there wouldn't be any chance of her getting all three factions on her side.

As she laid in her tent sleepless, she could hear the faint sounds of her knights talking to each other.

"Hey, Lord seems to have been worrying about something recently." Ever-loyal Fram would be the first to notice these sort of things.

"Yes, but it's her choice if she wants to share her troubles with us." Mikhail was the sort to encourage independence, wasn't he?

"I think it has to do with this mission since she's seemed so stressed after telling us about it." Charlotte sighed, "Fram, you have to make sure Lord is okay! We wouldn't want her to stress herself out." She then started to lower her voice and the others did the same as well which made their voices fade into unintelligible murmurs to Lord as she falls into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to revise it on 1/8/21 because I realized that FE3H officially beings on April 20th


	2. Chapter 1

The pair of the lord and her knight arrived at Garreg Mach Monastery. Lord knew this since Mu had informed her of their location once they arrived there.

Charlotte and Mikhail had already split off to spy on the capital in their own ways. Before, they each had their own idea on how to go about it and were arguing for a bit, but it seemed that they finally decided on what to do. Anyway, the four of them will meet again next year.

As Fram and Lord walked on the bridge connecting to the monastery, Lord could see the tall buildings looming well over their heads. It was a very old building and had stains and stained glass windows built into it. The two blank red and white flags marked their arrival into neutral territory.

At the gates, there was someone who dressed from top to bottom in armor.

“Hello there! Are you two here to enroll in the Garreg Mach Officer’s Academy?” He sounded pretty enthusiastic despite him wearing armor in this hot blazing sun.

“Yes, we are. Do you know where I could sign up for the academy?” This is one of the many things that Mu wouldn’t tell Lord because of some sort of protection Mu’s prodding. Something is definitely afoot here.

“Yes, I do. You just need to head to Seteth’s office on the second floor. If you need more directions, then just ask any of the Knights of Seiros there!” He takes a deep breath and continues, “By the way, I’m the Gatekeeper here!”

It seems only fitting that they should respond in kind.

“Hello, my name is Rod von Avalon.”

“My name is Fram! I’m a knight from where I come! See you later!”

The Gatekeeper waved enthusiastically as Fram and Lord entered the monastery (after weeks of traveling on foot).

They headed towards the second floor at a sedate pace. Their clothes drew odd looks from the students and knights wandering through the halls. Mu had warned Lord about Fódlan's hostility to foreigners. This makes it all the more important for Lord and Fram to watch themselves here.

Fram and Lord eventually made their way to Seteth’s office door and opened it.

\------

Seteth was filling in reports to Rhea about the current situation of the academy when he heard someone opening the double doors. Or two someones.

They were most likely new students since they were on the younger side as humans. Either that or they could be planning to join the Knights of Seiros based on the attire the latter one with black hair was wearing. The teal-haired one reminded him of someone.

"We are here to enroll in Garreg Mach Officer’s Academy. Is there any forms we need to fill in or such?" The teal-haired girl says as she hands Seteth a good sum of money. A little more than is needed for the academy, but that's fine. The rest will go to the Church.

Seteth opened his desk drawer and took out some paper forms for the new students, "Here are the forms. Fill them in as soon as you can and hand it to me when you're done."

The two of them quickly filled in the forms in his office with the teal-haired one helping the black-haired one a few times.

Eventually, they walked back to his desk and handed him their forms.

"The dorms you will be staying in are on the first floor. You two just need to each find a room and tell the dormitory head about it."

The duo left as quickly as they entered. Seteth then viewed their documents. It was definitely unusual for students to join the academy so late.

The details on it told him all he needed to know. The two students were going to join the Black Eagles house under Professor Jeralt Eisner by their choice. Their home country was listed as the Kingdom of Avalon. Seteth had heard something of this small kingdom in his long life, but that was around 200 years ago. Many details about it would’ve changed.

The teal-haired one was 20 years old and the black-haired one was 18 years old, according to these papers. It was quite unusual for a noble, a fallen noble at that, to have a retainer younger than them.

Seteth would have to tell Rhea about the new students later. A fallen noble and her knight were a very odd pair. Especially since he never heard of this Avalon place before.

It would do him good to keep an eye out for them.

\----

As they walked back to their rooms after informing the dormitory head about their choice and getting uniforms from her, Fram followed Lord into her room to ask her about some things.

“Hey Lord! Why did we write on the forms that we came from the Kingdom of Avalon rather than pretending we came from the Adrestian Empire? Wouldn’t it be harder to conceal our reasons for coming here?”

“Don’t worry Fram. I have full trust that everyone back home will be able to block any probes from entering Avalon. No one will be able to find out my true status.” Fram looked as if she was about to object. “If we want to have allies, then we must not conceal our origins completely. Our allies have to be reliable and trustworthy, and the first step to gaining that trust would be to show our status as foreigners and understand Fódlan’s best and worst sides at this academy.”

Lord knew Fram already was aware of their cover story. They had rehearsed it together before leaving in fact. This conversation was about something else.

“Even if things go awry, I have you here to protect me, and hopefully, I will be able to improve on my fighting here too.”

Fram blushed and spoke sheepishly, “Sorry, Lord. I’m just really worried about all of this. I’m not too used to having to protect you all by myself.”

“It’s okay, Fram. I understand that this is very stressful for you. I know that I can’t fight as well as you and the other knights. Maybe I will be able to get better at fighting during our time here.”

Lord knew she would have to also focus on training herself here since she never wanted to leave herself open to attack like that again. Kartis’ blade didn’t cut her, but it definitely had left a dent in her.

“Let’s have a look at our uniforms while we’re here!”

Fram must’ve noticed her downtrodden behavior if she chose to interject like that.

Lord quickly put on her uniform. It was quite complicated but wasn’t anything she hadn’t worn before.

When she turned around, she saw Fram struggling with the buttons on her uniform.

“Turn around, Fram.”

Fram obediently turned around, and Lord quickly fastened each of her buttons. Lord couldn’t help but remember their shared childhood together. Back then, she also had to help Fram dress up. But now, Fram was the one helping with things more important than that.

She had to make sure nothing happened to Fram this time. Lord didn’t want Fram to see her die again after all.

“Lord, now we really look like students here!”

This fragile person wouldn’t be able to handle it if something happened to her, so Lord will endeavor to stay safe for her sake.

Fram helped Lord unpack her baggage, which only consisted of money and extra clothes.

Lord did offer to help Fram unpack her bags as well, but the latter refused. Since forcing people was never Lord’s way, she left it be.

Now, all there was there to do was their introduction to the Black Eagle’s house later today during classes.


End file.
